candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 December 2015
09:15 Dead chat. 09:20 Hello 09:25 .. 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:25 . 09:26 . 09:26 . 09:26 . 09:26 Chat wipe to wipe out the inappropriate avatar. 09:31 G2g 09:35 Hi all! 09:36 Hi everyone o/ 09:37 Hello Mario, long time no talk! 09:37 Hi Eevee. Happy birthday :D 09:37 Thank you! 09:38 And yes it was a long time. Thanks to university and their crappy schedule -_- 09:38 I was gone for a long time too. 09:38 Well at least for today. End of class at 7 PM and to start tomorrow at 8 AM. 09:38 Plus I lost interest in CCS :( 09:39 I have lost interest too these times :/ 09:39 Say thank you to bad level. 09:39 (1142) 09:40 Me too... level 1107 was buffed and was nearly impossible. But since they buffed too many levels like that I stopped playing CCS until they stop buffing deliberately 09:41 1142 is impossible too. -_- 09:42 Money money money. King.com new strategy these times -_- 09:42 Money money money, always greedy! -_- 09:42 (sing it like that Abba song 09:43 Exactly what I was thinking! 09:44 Money money money, always greedy! 09:44 It's a rich comporation! 09:44 Money money money, always greedy! 09:44 From King's customers! 09:44 Anyways I can't stay too long here. I must go to bed because of University soon. 09:44 Also nice lyrics :D 09:45 Thanks! :D 09:46 How's it's going BTW? 09:46 Could be better. Busy. 09:47 Like me. The studies are quite hard because there are too many maths :/ 09:48 wait... is this Eevee? 09:48 Hi Hypotek789! O/ 09:49 Yeah. 09:49 Yes it is 09:49 Hi guys 09:49 Hi Hypotek. 09:49 Omg wb 09:49 Hello Hypotek, long time no talk! 09:49 Have you also lost interest in CCS? :( 09:49 Kinda 09:49 Moving on to CCSS 09:49 1142 sucks in CCS. 09:50 CCSS killed me. 510 is the worst level I ever played 09:50 almost reaching 800 09:50 Same here. ._______. 09:50 @Mario 09:50 Also stuck on 510? 09:50 I'm been here for THREE MONTHS! -_- 09:50 same boat 09:51 just got there 3 days ago 09:51 Almost three months here too. 09:51 Since September 15/16? 09:51 it's the one with 20 bears, isn't it? 09:51 The old fizz level was not fun at all -_- 09:51 Hey Gatling. 09:51 i saw your comment on that video, mario 09:52 the fizz preview 09:52 IDK if I sad something bad but I like to rage when I'm mad 09:52 Said* 09:52 :P 09:52 And I gtg :( 09:52 Awww, goodbye :( 09:52 ah... cya later then 09:53 See you next time guys. And Eevee see you... when we can :( 09:53 Yeah. 09:54 Bye, Mario. 09:54 so... are you gonna try to stay or are you visiting again, Eevee? 09:54 Visiting. 09:54 I see 09:55 Anyway, I have had a birthday party on Sunday. 09:55 I recall another eevee friend joined CCSW while you were gone 09:55 who? 09:55 User:Eevee133 09:55 Pretty nice person 09:55 I found out he is as old as one user here on CCSW. 09:56 exact same day, month and year. 09:56 stumped 09:56 and also, there's a user who was in his 50's 09:57 Who? 09:57 can't remember 09:57 I thought IrenaS is in 50's. 09:58 Who's that?: 09:58 Do you know something about that user in 50's? 09:58 One user who was here when I was very active. 09:58 ah. 09:59 Do you know something about that user in 50's? 09:59 I think he claims he is around 50 09:59 but 09:59 talks like a younger person 10:00 Oh? 10:00 Do you know what level is he on? 10:00 (R, DW) 10:00 no 10:00 though he did say 10:01 it's quite a few months ago 10:01 What has he said? 10:01 ah.... I don't remember much 10:01 What do you remember? 10:02 Did talk like a child 10:02 Ok. 10:02 xD 10:02 so many things happened while you were gone 10:02 Like what? 10:03 new admins that you were familiar with, and another you werent familiar with 10:04 Oh my. 10:04 color codes changed 10:04 I remember these colours. 10:04 some drama and some nonetheless serious 10:04 don't want to mention 10:04 I hate to say it, but I think they are shit ty... 10:04 o.o 10:04 Oops! 10:04 oh man xD 10:04 o.o 10:05 Did you just cuss with an s-word?! 10:05 that nullification sensoring icon as well 10:06 I am sorry I said that :( 10:07 It's okay for me now, I don't know about chaney 10:08 I hate to do it, but... 10:08 join again 10:08 hope that was involuntary 10:08 I am sorry, I didn't mean to say it... 10:09 Well, on the bright side, we are happy to see you again 10:09 Yeah. How is your birthday? 10:09 This day sucks. 10:10 What happened? 10:10 I have burnt my favorite food .( 10:10 * :( 10:10 O.O My sympathies 10:11 Hey Leo. 10:11 Hello Leo O/ 10:11 Hello Courtemanche, how is it going? 10:11 After that BANana in July? 10:11 Margaret, don't remind him -_- 10:13 -_- 10:13 *sigh* 10:14 hello. 10:14 goodbye. 10:15 And dead chat. 10:15 crie 10:17 Hello 10:17 Hi Dragon. 10:17 hello 10:17 Complete game again :D 10:17 what 10:17 I beat 1370. 10:17 see, this is why I feel so puny these days 10:18 and I realize theres a half left to go 10:18 (for me) 10:20 So 635? 10:20 Wait, no. 10:20 just about 10:20 How much? :D 10:20 i'm past 750 mark 10:20 checking 10:20 779 10:20 Hello Sara. 10:20 hi sara 10:21 i was bored waiting in the line today 10:21 OK? And? 10:21 I have to go :( 10:22 Sara 10:22 aww... cya Eevee 10:22 Why do you tell us something like this? 10:22 I farted in there! (rofl) 10:22 -_- 10:22 Oh come on, are you Fiona? -_- 10:22 there is this nostalgia of fiona coming back 10:22 I am not Fiona. 10:22 I am Sara. 10:22 BTW, where's Shrek? XD 10:23 Are you here to troll or what? -_- 10:23 At least I didn't shit my pants while I farted. 10:24 Troll. 10:24 thanks 10:24 Stupid Sara 10:26 I must leave 10:26 Bye. 10:26 you too 10:51 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 11:04 <3litecandycrusher> dead chat is dead 2015 12 01